Azerothian Super Expedition
NOTE!: This one is in WIP. DO NOT EDIT OR ELSE I'LL REPORT YOU GUYS. Scarlet James Twilight Rangers Captain, Armed Mobile Task Force Pi-2 Azerothian Super Expedition is the first episode of My Little Pony: The Stars of Mir - Expedition to Azeroth. It features the entire members of the JAEC, the Horde, and the Alliance. Characters by Faction Joint Allied Expeditionary Command / NATO *Expedition Captain Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon (callsign Valkyrie) *Expedition Lieutenant Ushanka Mosin Starkovsky (callsign Vulture) *Expedition Armored Corps General Bradley *Expedition Air Force General Griffon *Expedition Special Forces General Thorn *Expedition Lieutenant Bella *Colonel Jumper Bread (calsign Braaaaad) *Colonel Garrison *Colonel Liberty Maregan (callsign Crown Actual) *Commander Dimanetri Mosin Chubakov (callsign Mosin Actual) *Tank Commander Broadsword *Captain Star Shermane (callsign Savior Actual) *Captain Quinton Colt (callsign Misfit 2-4) *Captain Vladimare Kamareivsky *Air Captain Warhorse (callsign Warhose 5-1) *Lieutenant Valery Manekarov *Lieutenant Jenneighfer Hawkins *Staff Sergeant Scarlet Manes Twilight Rangers *Staff Sergeant Henry Blackhay *Sergeant Dimanetri Haykov Manetrenko *Sergeant Joneighthan Miller *Sergeant Steve Camper *Sergeant Fusilier Feign (callsign Hunter 2-1 Actual) *Sergeant Jupiter Manewell *Sergeant Dimanetri Mareyakovsky *Sergeant Charles LeManeke *Wingpony Sergeant Mars *Wingpony Sergeant Warhammer (callsign Warhammer) *Wingpony Sergeant Darkstar (callsign Darkstar) *Wingpony Sergeant Wildfire (not related to Wild Fire) *Corporal Manedrei Haykov Manetrenko *Corporal Kiril Manetrenko *Specialist Horn Storm *Private First Class Storm Front *Private First Class Inghay *Private First Class David Manetes *Private Christian Manekovic *Private Bashar al-Buhaybi *Private Prone Manecis *Private Lee ManeLay *Private Jack Coffin *Private Storm Dagger (callsign Dagger 2-1) *Private Stone Dagger (callsign Dagger 2-2) *Private Manes Dagger (callsign Dagger 2-3) *Airpony Bomb Cujo *Airpony Stone Cujo *Airpony Sharp Cujo *Airpony Storm Cujo *Stalker Platoon *Rhino Company *Warpig Company *Hunter Company *Savior Company *Grizzly Company *Wolverine Company *Viper Company Alliance *King Varian Wrynn *Lady Jaina Proudmoore *High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind *Council of Three Hammers **Muradin Bronzebeard **Falstad Wildhammer **Moira Thaussiran *Prophet Velen *Malfurion Stormrage *Aysa Cloudsinger *Genn Greymane *Alleria Windrunner *Khadgar *Turalyon *Danath Trollbane *Kurdran Wildhammer Horde *Warchief Garrosh Hellscream *Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner *Baine Bloodhoof *King Lor'themar Theron *Ji Firepaw *Jastor Gallywix *Rexxar *Aethas Sunreaver *Rokhan *Varok Saurfang *Drek'Thar *Nazgrel *Thrall Combat Elements by Factions JAEC Armed Combat Elements *1st Military Expeditionary Force **108th Airborne Division **102nd Airborne Division **81st Airborne Division **1st Airborne Division **2nd Armored Division **8th Armored Division **9th Mounted Division **2nd Cavalry Division **4th Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment **5th Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment **1st Air Cavalry Division **2nd Air Cavalry Division **3rd Air Cavalry Division **4th Marine Expeditionary Force ***4th Marine Expeditionary Brigade ***4th Marine Expeditionary Unit ***4th Marine Division ***MAGTF-Force Recon Expeditionary Team Omega One **1st Air Expediitonary Wing **2nd Air Expeditionary Wing **3rd Expeditionary Wing **4th Airborne Squadron **5th Airborne Squadron **6th Airborne Squadron **Twelfth Fleet **Thirteenth Fleet **Fourteenth Fleet **Fifteenth Fleet **SEAL Team 7 **SEAL Team 8 **SEAL Team 9 LTF Foundation Task Forces *Combat Task Forces **Reconnaissance Force Kappa-6 **Mobile Task Force Lambda-2 **Armed Mobile Task Force Nu-7 **Armed Rapid Response Task Force Xi-13 **Armed Mobile Task Force Pi-2 **Armed Mobile Task Force Pi-3 **Mobile Task Force Sigma-9 **Mobile Task Force Omega-15 *Tracking Task Forces **Mobile Task Force Gamma-6 **Mobile Task Force Theta-5 **Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 **Reconnaissance Task Force Omicron-6U *Esoteric Task Forces **Mobile Task Force Omega-5 **Mobile Task Force Omega-7 **Mobile Task Force Omega-8 *Engineering Task Forces **Mobile Task Force Alpha-2 **Mobile Task Force Alpha-3 **Mobile Task Force Alpha-5 **Mobile Task Force Beta-2 **Mobile Task Force Beta-3 *Containment Task Forces **Mobile Task Force Alpha-11 **Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 **Mobile Task Force Beta-4 **Mobile Task Force Beta-5 *Undercover Task Forces **Mobile Task Force Gamma-1 **Mobile Task Force Gamma-2 **Mobile Task Force Gamma-3 **Mobile Task Force Gamma-4 *Multi-Purpose Task Forces **Armed Mobile Task Force Pi-2 **Armed Mobile Task Force Pi-3 Transcripts Persnnel of the Joint Allied Expeditionary Command were seen talking, working, etc. Captain Borealis rings the bell, with all looking at him. Commander Borealis: Alright, ya hippies! Listen up! North Antlertic Treaty Organization wants us to go to Azeroth, so it's our chance to go there!